


If I Could Read Your Mind

by KimTomPW



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTomPW/pseuds/KimTomPW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Trent drink Dr. O's new mind reading potion. (Originally posted on FF.net on 9/30/2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, but I wish I did.

If I Could Read Your Mind

by: KimTomPW

Summary: What happens when the Yellow and White Ranger drink Dr. Oliver's mind reading potion?

Chapter 1 So it Begins

Tommy Oliver's eyes grew as he watched two of his students drink his mind reading potion.

"Kira, Trent… no," he yelled.

Tommy screamed so loud, it caused Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez to drop the glasses that were in their hands. The two young adults had just taken a drink of Tommy's new mind reading potion. Conner McKnight and Ethan James had just entered the house when they heard their teacher and teammate yelling from the lab.

"What happened, Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Kira and Trent drank my mind reading potion," he said as the Red and Blue Ranger walked down the stairs.

"What's going to happen to us?" Kira asked.

Tommy turned to his two students and sighed.

"You two will be able to read each other's minds," he said.

"For how long?" Trent asked.

"About a week," Tommy predicted.

Kira looked over at her boyfriend, Trent, and gave him a concerned look.

"Please, Trent, try not to think about anything you wouldn't want me to know," she begged.

"You guys already know my father's Mesogog. I think I'm clean," Trent laughed.

He still could not believe he had told them when he did, but he needed to help his dad.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Trent," Ethan said.

"What did you mean then, Kira?" he asked.

"Don't have nasty thoughts," she yelled.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising you anything," Trent winked.

She laughed and playfully hit his stomach.

"Next time, Dr. O, try labeling," Conner smarted off.

"I thought I made myself pretty clear at the beginning of the year. Don't drink what you don't recognize," Tommy shot back.

"That's school," Ethan said.

"Well, it's common sense the same rules apply to here, too," Tommy said.

"Enough already," Kira yelled. "I'm already having a hard enough time knowing I'll be in Trent's head."

"When will we begin to feel it kicking in, Dr. O?" Trent asked.

"Anytime now," Tommy admitted.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting tired," Conner yawned.

"You guys should be getting home, you have a test tomorrow," Tommy reminded his students.

"Oh, no," Kira said. "Dr. O, how am I going to concentrate when I have Trent reading in my mind?"

"Kira," Trent yelled, "you totally blew it! We could have gotten the answers together."

"I wouldn't have told you anyway," she said.

Ethan laughed and threw his arm around Trent as Kira walked out.

"She totally threw you in the dirt," he said.

"Typical girlfriend, right?" Trent laughed.

xxx

Friday, day 1

After distributing the test papers, Tommy walked to the front of his desk.

"All right class, you have the whole period to finish this test. You may begin now," Tommy said.

The student's eyes moved to the paper in front of them.

"Alright… man, what year was that?" Trent asked in his mind.

"Trent! Can you please try to keep it down? I want to pass with at least a 70," Kira complained.

"I told you we could do this the easy way, but noooo," he smarted off

"Just shut up and take the test. I don't want to fight with you, Trent," Kira said.

"All right, Kira, I'm sorry. I don't want this to affect the way we feel about each other," he replied.

"Me neither," she admitted.

Kira's eyes then moved to her teacher's desk to find Tommy looking at her and Trent.

xxx

By the time they knew it, school was done for the day and the four teens were at the cyber cafe.

"Hayley, where's Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"I believe he's grading the tests," she said.

"Dude, I so passed," Ethan smiled.

"Of course you passed. Ethan, you're a total brain," Kira said.

Trent walked over to the table to get their orders.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"Coke," Conner said.

"Banana smoothie," Ethan replied.

"And an apple juice for the lady," Trent finished.

As Trent turned around, Hayley grabbed his hand.

"I know you know what Kira usually gets, but you should always ask," she said.

"Dr. O didn't tell you?" Trent sighed.

"Tell me what?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, Kira and I drank one of Dr. O's potions. Now, we can read each other’s minds," Trent sighed.

"Whoa," she said.

This was a first. Tommy had not mentioned anything to her about a mind reading potion.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Trent laughed.

There was not anything to laugh about, but it helped him cope. By that time, Tommy had already walked in.

"Hey, Tommy," Hayley smiled.

"Hi, Hayley. I'm sure the team already informed you on the situation," he said.

"Trent just filled me in," she admitted.

"This is going to be a rough week for those two," Tommy sighed.

"Yeah, and Kira is performing next week," Hayley informed the Black Ranger.

"Oh, yeah. When?" Tommy asked.

"Thursday evening," Hayley said.

"I hope the potion wears out by then," Tommy replied.

"Me too. It's kind of weird, you know? Being able to read each other’s minds and everything," Hayley laughed.

"They brought this on themselves," Tommy said.

"Like you haven't had any potions," Hayley laughed.

"Nope, just got put under spells," Tommy said.

They both started laughing.

"I wonder sometimes about you, Oliver," Hayley said. "I think you've been thrown around by putties one too many times."

"Don't forget the tengas, cogs…" Tommy began.

"I get it," Hayley cut him off.

xxx

Saturday, day 2

Kira walked over to where Trent was sitting at the lake where she first found out he was the White Ranger.

"This place holds memories. Memories I want to forget," Trent said, turning to her.

She was not all that shocked he knew she was behind him. He had a thing of sensing her presents.

"Trent, I feel your pain. I know every thought that's going through your mind right now," Kira said.

"Then you know I wish I could take everything back," he cried.

Kira pulled him in her arms.

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault. Even you said you had no control over it," she said.

"Not about that, Kira. I wish I had told you sooner about it. You might have never gotten hurt to begin with," Trent yelled.

Going through something like that had drawn them closer. He had to get up and walk closer to the lake.

"That's in the past now. We need to turn our attention to the future," Kira said.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, the future," Trent smiled.

Kira also smiled and took Trent's hand.

"Now, come on. Ethan and Conner are at the field," she said.

xxx

Ethan smiled as he saw Trent and Kira walking towards him.

"Hey you two," he called.

"Hey, Ethan," Kira said.

"Is Conner ready for the competition?" Trent asked.

"Dude, he's so pumped up for it," Ethan said.

"Let's get a seat before they're all taken," Kira laughed.

"Good idea, Kira," Ethan said, following her.

"When's Dr. O getting here, Ethan?" Trent asked.

"Oh, he can't make it," he replied. "He's already preparing for the next week."

"Shh… it's starting," Kira said.

"Welcome to the 2004-2005 Soccer Championships," the announcer replied. "The two teams competing are Reefside High and Logan Lake High."

Conner walked out onto the field and got into position. As soon as he made the first goal, a player from the other team quickly got a hold of the ball. By the end of the first half, the score was 2 to 2.

"Come on, Conner," the three yelled.

Conner smiled seeing that Kira and Trent made it to the competition.

"Oh my gosh, the other team's in control," Kira panicked.

"Calm down, Kira," Trent laughed.

"Hey, Conner got the ball," Ethan yelled.

xxx

The three waited outside the locker room for Conner.

"Congratulations, bro" Ethan said.

"Thanks, Ethan," Conner smiled.

"Dude, absolutely great," Trent told him.

"Thanks, Trent. I'm glad you and Kira could make it," Conner admitted.

"Anytime," Kira said.

"That sucks that Dr. O couldn't make it, though," Conner frowned.

"Let's go surprise him," Ethan said.

xxx

Tommy got off the couch as the doorbell rang.

"What's up you guys?" he asked.

"Nothing much. You just missed the soccer team win the biggest game of the year," Conner said.

"I'm really sorry, Conner," Tommy apologized. "You guys knew I was busy today."

"Watching TV?" Kira asked.

She laughed as Tommy stared her down.

"Making tests can be rough," Tommy told her.

"Looks like it," Ethan said as he looked towards the football game playing on the television.

"I just finished," Tommy said.

"When will we get the grades?" Trent asked.

"Monday," Tommy said.

TBC…  
Kira and Trent POV coming soon!


	2. Kira's POV

Kira's POV  
(Kira's thoughts as she comes to class Monday morning)

Monday, day 4

I walk into Tommy's… Dr. Oliver's, class. Man, I need to really stop calling him that. I swear if I call him by his first name, I'd never hear the end of it from Cassidy. She has this thing about students calling their teachers by their first names.

I sit next to Ethan, with Conner right across the table. Dr. O keeps staring at the door. For what reason, I don't know. Wait, I think I do. I noticed a certain person's still not in the seat next to me yet. 

Trent is still not here yet. Ethan and Conner probably think I've lost my mind because I have my eyes glued to the door like Dr. O now, probably wondering the same thing Dr. O is. Where in the hell could the boy be? I let out a small sigh as I see Trent with a very light yellow t-shirt with a white jacket walk in.

Wait. Yellow?

"All right class, quiet," Dr. O said.

Oh no! I had worn something like that a couple of days ago. It was a white under shirt with a yellow over jacket. I was wishing like hell all day to see him in something like that. Why did I have to go off and do that?

No! He's looking at me because he knows. Well, at least the potion wore off sooner than Dr. O thought. I'd be dead by now if it wasn't.

Trent looks very hot in yellow. He should wear it more often. Okay, now I'm really thankful we can't read each other's minds anymore. Damn it Trent, stop! You're lucky there's no test today.

Shit! Dr. O! He has to be noticing what's going on right now. This is so embarrassing. Trent has never worn yellow that I've, or the others, have known.

Why am I worrying so much about Dr. O? Well, I said that because he just gave me a weird look as he gave me my test grade. 88! Hell yeah… I'm laughing because I just saw Dr. O give Trent the same look.

I wonder what he got on it. I guess I'll find out after class.

Instead, I turn around in my seat to face Trent. He holds up his paper to show me his grade. Not bad. He got an 85. He gives me a wink as I show him my 88.


	3. Trent's POV

Trent's POV

(His point of view of Monday's class)

Monday, day Four

Shit! I'm so late to class. Dr. O is going to kill me when I walk in class. Man, I feel like going back to bed.

It took a good thirty minutes trying to find out what to wear. It took forever to find this damn yellow shirt. I was praying it still fit. It did.

Poor Kira, she's probably kicking herself in the ass for wanting me to wear yellow.

I for one am extremely glad right now. I don't think I ever want to be in another person's mind ever again.

As I open the door, I can tell Kira has been looking at it for some time now. Her eyes grow as she notices what I'm wearing.

"All right class, quiet," Dr. O says.

I catch her looking at me a couple of times but quickly turn back around. It's too funny. She has yet to say anything, and we sit right next to each other.

I can tell she's losing it. My bag severs as a pillow as I lay my head down, wanting to sleep so badly. Knowing Dr. O's going to tell me something sooner or later, I get back up.

I know Kira knows I'm looking at her, even though her eyes are on Dr. O. She's probably thinking about how Dr. O is reacting to all this. I am, too.

Truly, I had no idea I had this kind of effect on her. I swear. Really, I didn't. I'm really sorry Kira. Love you. You're the one that wanted to see me in yellow.

As Dr. O starts passing out the test grades on the other side of the room, I can see him looking mine and Kira's way a few times. Honest Dr. O. It's not all my fault. Okay, well, I guess it can be. Whatever, just give me the damn test grade already! Me thinking about wearing yellow's making me crazy.

As I see Kira smile down at her paper, I think 'cool.' She must have done well. I'm happy for her. I take a deep breath as he gives me this 'I know what's going on' kind of look. Oh come on Dr. O. Don't give me that look.

Oh cool. Right on. Oh no, I'm sounding like Kira now. Anyway, I got an 85.

Suddenly I see Kira turn around in her seat, facing me. I show her my grade and she smiles. When she shows me hers, I give her a wink. An 88 isn't bad at all. Sure, a 90 would've been better, but considering the situation, I think we both did pretty well.


End file.
